Class 40
|image1= File:MainClass40Model.png|II File:MainClass40RWS.png|I |first_appearance = Bowled Out Rusty to the Rescue Paxton and the New Diesel The New Diesel Engine |last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Bowled Out Coughs and Sneezles |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name= * Class 40 * Diesel 261 |nicknames=The Diesel |gender=Male |country_of_origin=* The Mainland * Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Old Stuck-Up |affiliation=British Railways |basis=BR Class 40 |gauge= |power_type=Diesel-electric |vehicle=Locomotive |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=1Co-Co1 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=English Electric |builder(s)=Vulcan Foundry |year_built=1960 |visited_sodor=1963 |number= * D4711 * D261 |railway=British Railways }} , also known as The Diesel, D4711 (in the Railway Series), D261 (in the television series), or simply Diesel is a diesel who once came to the North Western Railway on loan from the Other Railway. Biography '' / Class 40 was built at the Vulcan Foundry in Newton-le-Meadows, Lancashire, England. Class 40 was sent to Sodor in 1962 to assist the engines with goods and express work toward the end of 's visit, but he only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date, should be scrapped and bragged about his modernity. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, causing him to break down and to become as sick as boiler sludge. He sulked in the shed while and Stepney took the Express for him. While everyone was fare-welling Stepney, a disgraced Class 40 crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell of bad manners and a battered bowler hat". In the second season, it was revealed that Class 40 now lives at the Vicarstown Dieselworks on Sodor. He was at the Dieselworks when told the rest of the diesels about her life before coming to Sodor : " ". Like in the television series and Railway Series, Class 40 was built at the Vulcan Foundry in Newton-le-Meadows, Lancashire, England. Class 40 was sent to Sodor in 1962 to assist the engines with goods and express work toward the end of 's visit, but he only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date, should be scrapped and bragged about his modernity. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, causing him to break down and to become as sick as boiler sludge. He sulked in the shed while and Stepney took the Express for him. While everyone was fare-welling Stepney, a disgraced Class 40 crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell of bad manners and a battered bowler hat" '': "Duck, Stepney, and The Diesel Engine". One day, the were being especially troublesome and teased Class 40, along with , , and . Diesel 10, Class 40, and Arthur then encouraged Fergus to leave the trucks in a tunnel to teach them a lesson : "Fergus and the Trucks". Class 40 later helped clear one of 's logs off of the line. Then, he helped beat and in a race : " ". Personality Class 40 is snobbish and rude, believing that diesel engines should take over from steam engines. Despite this, in the magazine stories, there are some occasions in which the Diesel helps out the steam engines. Basis Class 40 is based on a BR Class 40 1Co-Co1. Old Stuck-Up and D782 are also members of this class. 200 members of this class was built from 1958 to 1962, and the last was withdrawn in 1985. They where given the nickname "Whistlers" because of the strange whistling noise their engines would make. Over seven Class 40s are preserved with the first built, D200, at the National Railway Museum. Class 40's television series number belonged to a real Class 40. The real D261 entered service on the 26th of February 1960 and in 1973, it was repainted into "RailBlue" colours and renumbered to 40 061 until the engine was withdrawn from service in 1983 and scrapped at Crewe in March the following year. File:TheDiesel'sbasis.png|The Diesel's basis File:RealD261.jpg|The real D261 Livery Class 40 is painted in British Railways' two-tone green livery with a black roof and yellow warning panels. In the television series, Class 40 is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery, with a thin, lighter green stripe running along his top and yellow warning panels. His number is painted on his cab sides in yellow. In the Railway Series, his face was yellow, while in the Television Series, it was grey like the other engines. References Category:Green Characters Category:1Co-Co1 Category:Diesels Category:Standard Gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks Category:Dieselworks Diesels